The Realm of Lies
by koelkaze
Summary: Sixty years after the completion of zero requiem. Nations are united under the rule of the UFN and peace reigned. Will it last? please R&R OCxCCxlelouchxOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass. Go ask someone with lots of money.**

**In this story lelouch is alive but he is not with c.c. We'll get to see him some other time**

**there are a lot of OC characters here so please bear with me**

**

* * *

  
**

Year 2078 a.t.b. Sixty years after the completion of zero requiem. Nations were united under the UFN and peace reigned.

_Will it last?_

The euro universe, now known as the Euro Empire or E.E. disbanded from the UFN and was attempting to conquer nations to expand its territory under the rule of dictator, George Hamilton. Victor si Britannia, emperor of the Britannian empire and president of the UFN, reasoned with George during the conference between the UFN and the Euro empire with the intention of preserving peace in the world but to no avail. Two days later, He was found assassinated in the palace and his only son, the crowned prince Johann, was missing. Ludwig si Britannia, Victor's younger brother, took the throne and declared war against the E.E and any nation in league with it.

_The lie called peace was disturbed and the world was once more a battleground._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Above a hill in the outskirts of Japan

C.C is seen watching the sunset

" As long as man desires, there will always be war. This is a fact that even you cannot stop, Lelouch"

* * *

**Tis is my first fic so please don't be harsh. I welcome all criticisms and I also hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Disturbed peace

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own code geass. (secretly hoping I do) **

**This story happened when the emperor was assassinated

* * *

  
**

"Yawn"

A boy of roughly eleven years was busy scribbling down his homework in his room.

"Why can't the teachers take pity on their students and ease the workload they give? Aren't they informed that the pitiful children they torture have their own lives? Arrrgh! I wouldn't finish all these by tomorrow."

Thinking that his battle with the enormous pile of homework was futile, he decides to leave it as it is hoping he would be able to copy the work his friends had done tomorrow.

He stood up and stretched his long arms. This boy with green eyes, brownish hair and slim figure was Johann, the crown prince of Britannia. A lazy boy with a body that shows he hasn't engaged in any strenuous activity at all, with a face that would probably swoon all the girls he meets and a brilliant mind that would rival that of his teachers. Yup! a typical prince all right.

He stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier.

_Father, the emperor, was so busy recently that he barely had enough time to see his son, me. All because of some idiot who wanted to show off and conquer the world. He was supposed to come home early today and spend time with me but that seemed to be an impossible task. I know his responsibility and aware that that burden would also be passed unto me as well. *sigh* Just thinking about it make me tired. I was bored and disappointed at the same time so I locked myself in this room, the only place I took refuge, and decided to tackle the monstrous pile of homework that is starting to take up massive space in my study table._

Dropping out of his reverie, he shook his head and realized that his throat was very dry.

"All that working and thinking made me thirsty, I think I'll call the butler Arakawa. Hey! Arakawa-san!"

Hearing no reply, he called again. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"Hey, Arakawa-san! That's strange"

Annoyed, he went out of his room. The palace was dark and he found it very odd. Usually the palace was lit and the butler would always be seen bossing the other maids. He walked down the stairs and stepped on something sticky, round and hard. He tried to determine what it was and picked it up. What he saw scared the living daylights out of him. It was their butler's severed head.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh!"

Someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a handkerchief on his face.

"Shi%, this scent….. chloroform"

He struggled but it was no use. Feeling the chemical taking effect, his eyelids starts to close and all forms of strength left his body. In an instant he was unconscious.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Velshard: I would try my best to give depth to the OCs**


	3. Betrayal

**Ryder: thanks for pointing that out. Looks like I need to do some researching to improve my general knowledge. About my writing style maybe I need to work on it a bit.**

**Velshard: thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind when writing new chapters. **

**Sorry to keep you waiting. Please rate it so I can improve this fic.**

*** Euronian means a citizen of the Euro Empire

* * *

  
**

"Ugh"

Johann slowly opened his eyes. He has just woken up from a very bad dream. Scratch that. He had just been saved from a terrible nightmare. Going down a flight of stairs and finding a severed head was too terrible and frightening to be true. As he reached for his clock to look at the time he noticed this was not his room. He was lying on a cold metal floor inside a small steel chamber with a little window placed on one of the walls. Without warning, the chamber suddenly moved. It finally dawned on him, everything he had seen up to this point were real. The dark palace devoid of any living being and their butler's head. All of it. He remembered falling unconscious due to chloroform. He assumed during that time, he was placed inside the vehicle's chamber. He looked at his watch. It read 2:30 am, two thirty… last time he checked, before he went downstairs it was 11:00. That means he had been sleeping for 3 hours and 30 minutes. The vehicle should have reached a considerable amount of distance between it and his home.

"This is a kidnap" he whispered to himself. He had never been so scared in his entire life. Shoving a handkerchief spiked with chloroform was such a classic method used by kidnappers. These men are also cruel. Judging from the lack of humans in his palace, all of them had been killed that night and soon, he would be as well. He began to think of ways on how to save his life from a terrible fate. The vehicle suddenly stopped, he heard car doors banging. Through the window he saw two men outside the vehicle, one of them is a euronian and it looks like he's starting to argue with his partner, who looks more stable and levelheaded than the former. From the point where he's standing he could hear their conversation pretty well.

"This brat still hasn't woken up, maybe we should just kill him like this"

"Idiot, the plan is to kidnap him. He will be of use to the boss so we were told not to lay a finger on him. Aren't you listening?"

"Just how significant can this boy be? He is a britannian and a part of the royal bloodline. In his veins lies the blood of the race that brought so much suffering into this world especially to us euronians. He deserves to die!"

"If he dies, the boss will not be too happy. Are you planning on disobeying him again? The original plan was already ruined by you so we had to kill all the witnesses including the emperor, it was such a hassle since I, unlike you, don't enjoy staining my hands with blood"

"tch! whatever, at least we succeeded in taking the brat. So what do you intend to do from now on?"

"What I intend to do, you ask…… that question seemed to jog my memory. I think I need to do something important."

He casually pulled out a gun and starts to point it at his partner without showing a hint of emotion in his face.

"!" His accomplice, the euronian, could only watch in horror at his sudden actions.

"If you're asking why then it's because of your disobedience and rash actions. You caused so much trouble and it is such a bother for me to clean up after you besides, the higher ups told me to do this a long time ago I just didn't agree because you still have some use left and now that everything is messed up, the organization wouldn't be willing to accept you anymore. They would just kill you anyway so this is actually a good thing, you get to die early. It has been a pleasure working with you"

The euronian tried to back away and raised his hands in defense

" Hey stop this joke. It's starting to get scary."

"I hate jokes" his partner replied.

" Wait, sorry! I won't do it again I promise. I'll follow all the things the organization tells me and there won't be any single complaint that will be heard from my mouth"

The euronian was practically begging for his life now. His partner just watched him coldly while he stumble and fall to the ground.

"Aren't you a euronian too? We are both from the same race so in a sense were brothers!"

The guy smiled, pointed his gun at the man's forehead and replied,

"Sorry, I'm not a euronian"

He clicked the trigger and the pitiful euronian fell. He was dead.

_rrriinnninggggg_

"Hello… yes the mission is completed. I am returning now with the child……Don't worry about it I took care of him…..everything's all right here so you don't need to worry. Not a single shred of evidence will point towards you so there will be no obstacles on your way to the throne……..you're welcome, Duke Ludwig.

* * *

**Please r&r**


	4. denied peace

**Here it is. Enjoy**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**

* * *

  
**

Under the mercy of the great sun, farmers can be seen plowing the fields of Thailand. In the middle of it, a boy with black hair was busy stroking the land with his rake."

"Hey Shen, rest for a while. You have been working all day long"

The boy called Shen looked up and smiled at his co-worker. He was working hard on the area assigned to him. Other farmers were working the land a good kilometer away from this spot.

"No thanks, I'm not yet tired so I'll work more and go home early today"

"Is there something to celebrate today?"

"None at all, I just felt like it"

" Suit yourself"

The man left leaving Shen in his work.

"Sigh, a few years more and then I have to leave this job forever. I don't particularly like this kind of work but the people around here had already been attached to me. I can't make a mistake just like last time," the boy said to himself. He kept working on the land for an hour until he was interrupted by a question.

"Hey Shen, my friend here and I were talking something interesting about you so I was wondering, just how long have you been working on this land?"

The question took him by surprise, it came from the same co-worker who was suggesting that he'd rest, and apparently he came back bringing with him another co-worker, the one with keen eyes. Both of them were now looking at him with faces full of suspicion.

"What's with that question?"

"You see, my friend here noticed your young face. He said that you don't age like a normal human and your skin, which is always exposed to the sun doesn't get tanned like the rest. I just dismissed that question and kept it at the back of my mind but recently, I've noticed that too so…….."

The look he had when facing Shen was the same look someone would have when looking at a criminal proven guilty by law. Shen stared at the two of them for a second and then smiled.

"And here I was thinking I could stay longer in this land…. well, it's inevitable. How foolish of me to think that somewhere in this world I could find a place to harbor myself. That seemed to be wishful thinking on my part."

"Where are you going with that statement? I just asked you how long have you stayed on this ….."

He never got to finish his sentence. Shen placed his hand on both of his eyes. When he took them off, geass sigils appeared. Both of his co-workers watched him, their faces expressing confusion and disbelief at his actions. He looked into their eyes as he said this order.

" I command you to forget everything about Shen and any details that are related to him, starting from the events of your first meeting until the little talk you had with him a while ago."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

60 years ago

_"Of all tyrannies, a tyranny sincerely exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive."_

The sword pierced into the heart of the demon emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia. Thousands of people saw the act of the mighty defender of justice, Zero who freed them from the grasp of tyranny. Little did they know that this was just another lie, the greatest lie of all coming from the demon emperor himself.

"_If there's a lie called peace, then I will find it, I will create it."_

He decided that his life would be the payment for that lie and also to compensate for all the sins he caused. He would leave everyone including the witch, his only accomplice and equal, who never left his side and knows the real him.

"_We are bound by a contract, I don't care what you do as long as you continue living to grant my wish."_

Yes, that was their relationship. Accomplices and nothing more, he cannot be attached to her and she to him as well because they both know that this was not permanent, that pretty soon one of them will be left alone in this world and yet, they couldn't help it. They were the only ones capable of understanding each other. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, personalities and more. This made it harder for him to say goodbye but at least, at the very end, he made her smile, a feat that proved to be difficult if not impossible. On the day of Zero Requiem, he was prepared to leave this world, to face the fires of hell that awaits him. Little did he know that fate would curse him forever.

_"Immortality is a state worse than hell. You continue to live and watch others die, it is enough to drive anyone insane……."_

Imagine Lelouch's face when he finds himself lying naked on a cold metal bed at the center of the morgue. He looked at the mirror, only to find his shocked face and geass activated in both of his eyes.

"How can this be possible? I was pierced in the heart by my own sword and C.C. didn't pass her immortality to me so how…"

He remembered a certain immortal man who was sucked by the world of C. That shouldn't have been possible, it couldn't be. Then it pieced together; Nunnally regained her sight not because she conquered it but it's because the source of the geass is already dead, the sharing of memories and merging of consciousness. All of it were signs of immortality. The code was passed unto him because he fulfilled the necessary requirement to replace the contractor, his father. A geass that has reached its full potential was the only requirement and apparently, the code should continue to exist resulting in him becoming an immortal. After examining his body in the mirror, he spotted geass symbols tattooed on his neck and chest when the door suddenly opened. There stood Lelouch's supposed-to-be embalmer looking horrified that the demon emperor was standing on his feet. Lelouch took action quickly and looked directly at the man's eyes.

" I order you to embalm another dead body quickly then bury it, placing my name on that body. Also, take this secret with you to the grave."

"Yes, yes"

The man went out to find another body to replace Lelouch. He wouldn't worry about someone walking on him again since the people would probably be partying about his death. He took some clothes from the closet and slipped away unnoticed. When he was nearing the exit, he spotted two women approaching; one of them was in a wheelchair. He quickly recognized that one as Nunnally and his heart skipped a beat. She asked the geassed embalmer where his brother's body was placed. He answered that it was already buried. One of the women quickly seized him by the collar. This was no doubt Kallen.

"Why did you bury him without asking our permission first! We brought him here hoping he would be safe from the mob but you…."

Kallen was already prepared to kill the man if it weren't for Nunnally's intervention.

"Please Kallen, stop"

Kallen released the man, who was already choking from her grasp. Nunnally then addressed the man.

"Please take me to my brother's grave."

This wasn't a command, this was begging. Nunnally was begging to see his brother's grave. The geassed embalmer took pity on Nunnally and quickly led them. Lelouch took one final look at her then he ran for the nearest exit. He practically didn't know where to go. Who in the name of Britannia would welcome a supposed-to-be-dead demon emperor into their homes? The first and only person that came into his mind was C.C., the gray witch. The thought was tempting but it was impossible. Two immortals can never be together because it will cause a lot of problems. He didn't want to trouble C.C anymore and besides, if he was captured and taken to a nearby laboratory C.C wouldn't be with him. He would suffer alone in this cruel world.

_"I am alone."_

He continued to disguise himself from the world and was known in different names. He experienced the cruelness of humanity and felt the pain of loneliness. He tried to follow C.C's example and granted geass to others in exchange for his wish but it was futile. They would lose to the power of geass and would go insane. One of them even tried to chop him to pieces. After that he settled to finding jobs in different places around the world. This would create a good disguise and he can roam the place freely. His experiences changed his physique. He learned how to fight using his developed strength, speed and agility that were now on par with Suzaku or Kallen's. His skill with firearms also doubled, his mind was sharper and more alert but his personality is still the same, although there had been some minor changes. He longed to be accepted which caused a fatal mistake. He was arrested and tortured, causing him to never give his trust on people again.

_"I do not die and yet, I still feel pain."_

He reached Thailand, a neutral country that provides the food supply of a third of the world. Most of them were farmers so he decided to become one and blend with the crowd under the alias of Shen. He was warmly welcomed by it's citizens. He was aware that this would be temporary and eventually, the people would notice his abnormalities but, before that happens he would enjoy the company of these people.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Time to find another place"

He was about to leave Thailand when suddenly, a battalion of knightmares with float systems appeared in the sky. A radioactive laser was shot into the land.

"This is gonna hurt."

Lelouch muttered

"_Peace is always denied to the peaceful."_

Year 2078

The euro empire invaded the rest of Southeast Asia. Seizing the world's biggest supplier of food, Thailand. The current leader of the UFN and emperor of Britannia, Ludwig si Britannia, kept the matters aside and continued to drink and party at the palace while the people suffer. He kept a façade when facing the media and had the guts to talk about peace and equality in front of all the people. As the war continues to worsen, how will the people of this time and age cope? Who will have the courage to, once again, create the lie called peace?

* * *

**liked it, hated it please do tell =)**


	5. emotions

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**I'm going to borrow kiki hayashi's concept in the slices of cc. That was one of the greatest fics I've ever read.

* * *

  
**

Inside the world of C, a room full of moving paintings and memories

"Do you want to play a game of chess to kill time?"

"Sure"

"Are you two at it again?"

Three men can be seen occupying the room. Zero, who appeared to be bored, challenged the other occupant, Lelouch vi Britannia the demon emperor. Lelouch Lamperouge glanced at them with cold eyes and spoke.

"Whenever the two of you play this game, it goes on forever. When it ends in a tie, both of you would be pestering me to even it out. I have better things to do than settle a chess match between two people who have the same mind and soul."

"We are not exactly the same and besides, it's better than doing nothing."

In the middle of the room, a table appeared along with two comfortable chairs. On top of the table, a chessboard with its pieces placed correctly on it materialized.

"Of course, I would be playing black."

Lelouch vi Britannia glanced at the board and into the masked man. He placed the book he was reading back in the bookshelf and made his way into the table, where Zero was already waiting.

"Maybe next time, you would allow me to play black. I'm already bored playing white."

"It would not look good emperor since you are known as the white king and me as the black king."

"Those are trivial things which matters not in playing chess. My abilities are suited for both pieces and for the last time, stop calling me emperor."

They both sat down and started their match. The Ashford student looked at them disapprovingly.

"Why don't you play a match against one of us? Aren't you bored doing nothing in this world?"

The emperor said while moving his pawn. Lelouch answered while rummaging through the shelves looking for a good book to read.

"What's the point in playing against yourself? It would end up in a boring tie since all of us share the same mind, the same abilities and the same strategy. Our abilities would not grow since in this world, time is frozen and we are unchanged no matter how long we exist. Getting smarter is not an option. The only one capable of change is he."

Suddenly, the paintings started to get chaotic. They stopped, in the next moment; they were whizzing around the room like crazy and some nearly hit Zero's head. The recent ones, which previously didn't have any place in the gallery, went lost and joined the flock of flying paintings. Some of which were new and its contents are still invisible to the occupants of this world. Lelouch sighed.

"Looks like he died again, and you two help me find the lost paintings. We should keep them in order since our main purpose is to gather and manage his memories."

"That can wait, some are already returning to their original places and it's hard, not to mention hazardous, to find those paintings amidst this chaos."

Zero said with an air of carelessness. He was still focused on his match with the emperor, he wouldn't even notice if the contents of this room were to hit him squarely in the face. Lelouch glared at him. The emperor noticed this and smirked.

"Just let him pass for now since he's busy trying not to lose against me."

"You're pretty cocky, emperor."

"Its not cocky if you're good."

"Sigh"

Lelouch Lamperouge looked away. Feeling stupid that his personas were acting so childish. Suddenly, the Lelouch of the outside world appeared, looking exhausted. He greeted his memory-keeper and looked at his other memory-keepers with interest. The first time he came into this world, he was shocked to see three versions of himself having a casual conversation and greeting him hello like it was normal. In time, he got used to seeing them and sometimes, when he gets lonely, converses with them. A feat that he tries to avoid because it makes him appear like a lunatic.

"Are they at it again?"

"Apparently, yes and it's making me feel stupid by the minute."

Lelouch smiled and Lelouch Lamperouge eyed him curiously. The current Lelouch has changed.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, as you can see, I died."

"Did you get tortured again?"

"Of course not, I am not stupid enough to commit the same mistakes."

"So, what was the cause?"

"There was an explosion and I was caught in it."

"A huge scale explosion?"

"There is a war brewing in the outside world. A war that was supposed to be prevented by my death. It really shows just how naïve I am."

"Nothing is permanent in this world, you were aware of that. And even for a short while, you fulfilled your goals so you shouldn't feel depressed about it. You've done your part and everything beyond that are in the hands of the future generation."

"You see, I, I mean we, didn't do our part correctly. We are supposed to be dead. We shouldn't exist anymore. That was the plan."

"Not everything goes according to plan. We should know that, of all people."

Zero answered. He was listening to their conversation from the start. The emperor also decided to butt in.

"I wanted to ask this a long time ago but why did you choose not to live with C.C.? I'm sure she would gladly accept us. It would also be beneficial for you since you can have someone who understands, who is in the same state as you. You wouldn't feel lonely if you were with her."

_"Those that one truly finds dear need to be distanced."_

Lelouch didn't answer. He just glanced at his painful memories. Lelouch Lamperouge thought of a good idea to cheer him up.

"Hey, want to play a game of chess against the three of us? Those two always end their game in a tie and it's getting boring. Also, I would like to see if the current me has lost his edge."

He waved for the two Lelouch to give them space and Zero started to arrange the pieces in their proper places. The game started. The three played white while Lelouch played black.

"I couldn't believe it."

"Impossible"

"How in the world…."

After a few minutes, the three lost to their current self. The current Lelouch then spoke up with determination

"I will take responsibility of my actions. It maybe in the hands of the future generations to do that but I would be the catalyst. I will, once again, create the lie called peace."

With that said, he vanished.

"He really changed a lot."

Lelouch Lamperouge said and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

It has been sixty years, sixty long years after his death. She thought of this as she continues to pick oranges from Jeremiah's farm. The former soldier didn't mind at all and was even happy that the former mistress of the emperor found his oranges to be delicious. Honestly, she craves for pizza but considering her status, she would need to steal a lot to satisfy her hunger. It would require effort and also, she would gather attention. It's not such a smart decision at the moment.

"It has been that long huh…."

Jeremiah was a cyborg and he lives longer than a normal human, although his lifespan wasn't near C.C's. He is currently living with his grandchildren. C.C reminisced her past. Something that was so out of character for her since she, literally, scorns her past and as much as possible she would forget all about it, those painful memories. Lelouch's death really made her rethink her purpose in this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_60 years ago_

He will die and she had to face that fact. The one who made a promise to never leave her side will vanish, just like the countless others who made the same promise. She is the witch who lives eternally in time and has thrown all humanity so why, why does his death made her feel this way. In the church, she prayed for the impossible, his safety. She expected a miracle to take place. It was futile and she was aware of that. She didn't need to cry since her sorrow was beyond tears. Once again, she experienced a fate worse than death.

"Mistress, it's done."

She stood up. In the chapel's doorway stood Jeremiah, Lelouch's loyal guard.

"Take me to his body."

"Yes, your highness."

He led her outside the chapel, into the streets where the mob was celebrating in the death of the demon emperor. Humans will never change. She had seen enough, experienced enough for her to have reached this conclusion. Jeremiah walked on until they reached a group of people. In closer proximity, she realized they were the black knights along with Nunnaly, Cornelia, and her group of rebels and Zero. They were staring at the body of Lelouch and the masked knight with confusion and sorrow written on their faces. Schneizel knelt in front of Zero stating his unwavering loyalty to him. Zero, on the other hand, noticed her and bowed down. All of them turned their heads.

"It's done."

"I can see that with my own eyes."

"Would you like to take his body away? After all, he made a promise."

"Wait! You just appear like that and casually take him away? I will not allow that! You, C.C., why didn't you stop him from doing this? Why did you allow him to do this to himself?

Kallen shouted, her voice full of rage and sorrow.

"It was his decision and I have no right to question his actions."

She answered in a monotone and focused her eyes on Lelouch's body, thinking of a way on how to carry him. This sparked Kallen's anger even more.

"But even so, you should have been his sole voice of reason! Why didn't you….."

"You're talking big for someone who tried to kill him. You, who didn't even saw through his mask, who betrayed him. None of you would know how he felt when he decided to make that decision. A face filled with determination, how was I supposed to stop him with that kind of face? I am his accomplice, his equal. I am supposed to see his plan until the end. That is my role."

That seemed to have hit a tender spot because Kallen charged towards C.C., prepared to hurt the girl in every way. Todou and Ohgi stopped her, grabbing her arms before she could do any physical damage. C.C. just watched her with uninterested eyes.

"You're C.C- san, my brother's accomplice, Are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

Nunnaly addressed C.C. gently. She was looking at the witch with eyes full sorrow.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother, for sticking with him until the end."

"I was the one who gave him geass, the one who drastically changed his fate. If not for me, you and your brother would still be living a normal life."

"Still, you made my brother happy. He was grateful for the geass you gave him. Without it, we would still be living inside a lie."

"I used your brother to grant my wish. We don't have any relationship besides being accomplices."

"You were important to brother and he to you as well. We both share the same sorrow in losing him so let's cry together."

"Nunnaly, don't forget she is a contractor, the source of geass."

Cornelia looked at C.C with hateful eyes.

"She is important to brother and I trust her."

"Thank you, Nunnaly"

The mob approached them and when they saw the former emperor's body, they immediately tried to snatch him away. Zero distracted them but some, those who hate Lelouch to the core, didn't fell for that. They hid Lelouch's body in the morgue, hoping to give him the proper burial he deserved. C.C. helped in trying to deceive the deranged mob. She later learned that an embalmer buried Lelouch without permission and she hurried towards the burial site.

There she saw the black knights paying their last respect. Nunnaly was tough but the tears were too much for her to hold. She immediately burst out crying in despair. Her siblings comforted her.

"What should we do now, we betrayed and used a comrade. I feel so torn up inside."

Ohgi said between tears. No one answered him. They also don't know what they should do.

"You should continue to live and make Lelouch's sacrifice worthwhile. Nothing would make him happier than seeing the world live in the lie he created."

C.C. answered, she couldn't think of a much better statement.

"How about you, what would you do from now on?"

"Who knows?"

C.C. answered. She couldn't think of anything to do. After all they had a contract and now that he's dead, she has to find another poor soul and use him/her to grant her wish. It was the thing that she'd always do. But somehow, that thought hurts whenever it crosses her mind. She shouldn't be attached to them for they were human and she was not.

"He was so mean using us like this."

Kaguya said between sobs. C.C. could only muster a painful smile

"Where are you going C.C.-san?"

Nunnaly said when she spotted C.C. walking away.

"To live my life properly so that I could die smiling."

C.C. said. she was nearing the gates when she added.

"Please Nunnaly, help Zero in building this new world that I created. Live on and be strong in the face of trials. Never forget that I'll always love you no matter how many times you would say all those hateful words to me because I'm your one and only brother, so don't let those things bother you. As for the black knights, I'm sorry. I'm really honored to have loyal subordinates like you. I deeply hope that all of you would find forgiveness in your hearts for all the things that I've done. Thank you"

After the pause,

"That was his message. He told me to relay it to all of you if I have the chance."

"C.C.-san, wait…."

"Hey C.C., during our battle you didn't answer my question. I would ask you again, do you love Lelouch?"

Kallen interrupted Nunnaly's plea for C.C. to stay. That question stopped the witch in her tracks. She faced Kallen with a serious face and answered

"I am the witch who lives eternally in time. All the people who loved and hated me vanished. I can't even remember their faces. I am alone. I cannot attach myself to anyone because it's painful, so painful. Lelouch was just one of them. He gave me a purpose, a heart that I thought no longer exist. He was important but sadly he was just like them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last time she saw those people. She didn't care because they were mortals, lucky beings who were blessed with the ability to die while she was a witch. Jeremiah agreed to shelter her for the moment but when she gets bored, she would go out into the city and steal from the poor men's pockets when she runs out of money to spend for pizza.

She had a dull life but it was better than the one she previously led. One thing only bothers her though, why can't she sense the other code from Charles. It's like the other code vanished from existence. That was impossible because the clear rule states that the code should live on. It would be passed to the nearest geass user who met the requirement. At that time, the geass users present were Marianne and Lelouch, the former vanished along with the world of C so the only one capable of inheriting it was him. This was impossible because he died and was buried six feet below the ground.

"Strange, huh….."

Suddenly, there was a smell of pizza present in the atmosphere. She stopped her thinking and decided to search for the source of the smell. She found the culprit, it was their neighbor Frank cooking the most delicious-looking homemade pizza she ever laid her eyes on.

"This matter could wait, after all he did tell me to enjoy my life and die smiling so I guess this would be okay."

She hurriedly went and barged inside their neighbor's house. She wasn't bothered by the fact that it wasn't her house and she was being extremely impolite to its owner. She quickly took a slice, thanked Frank and his family for their hospitality and left the house. The family was shocked and was speechless at her actions. Outside, C.C. ate the pizza while watching the stars.

"I would find him, the one who inherited Charles's code. This world is currently in chaos so I think it wouldn't be too hard to spot someone who would stand out and possess geass among these people. It wouldn't be long now until that someone appears and alongside him is the contractor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lelouch severed all communications between him and other geass contractors, preserving his secret. In this world where war is being formed once again, who would stand out and possess the power of kings.

* * *

please r&r  
_


End file.
